freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fanmades:Those Nights at Rachel's
|-|TNAR= Those Nights at Rachel's es un fangame creado por Nikson y está inspirado en la franquicia de terror, Five Nights at Freddy's. Un suceso terrible a ocurrido en la pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, un suceso que no solo afecta a dicho local, sino también a otro famoso restaurante enfocado en el entretenimiento animatrónico: Doug's n' Rachel's. Por alguna razón, los personajes animatrónicos empezaron a actuar de forma extraña por la noche; entonces contrataron a un guardia de seguridad para asegurarse de que todo esté en su lugar, pero este hombre no sabe a que tipo de peligros se está enfrentando. Descripción Historia Por el año 1976, el famoso restaurante "Fredbear's family diner", tuvo un "accidente" el cual un niño metió la cabeza dentro de la boca de un animatrónico lo cual hizo que el animatrónico aplastara la cabeza del niño. Después del accidente el restaurante recibió quejas en las que no solo iba a influir al establecimiento, también perjudico a otra compañía de comida rápida "Doug and Rachel's". Personajes *Rachel the Rabbit *Doug the Dog *"The Thing" *Pete the Pig *Ray the Raccoon *Bane the Bull *Shadow Rachel (easter-egg) Jugabilidad Those Nights at Rachel's tiene una jugabilidad basada en el primer y segundo juego. Hay dos paneles en el escritorio, uno permite ver las cámaras, las cuales se activan al presionar la tecla Escape y otro panel sirve para cerrar las puertas. Ademas se le otorgara al protagonista una linterna con la cual podrá verificar si los animatrónicos están en las puertas. Otra defensa que se agregó a esta entrega es la habilidad de poder esconderse debajo del escritorio por si los animatrónicos llegan a entrar en la oficina, pero esta táctica no funciona con dos animatrónicos, los cuales son: The Thing y Ray the Raccoon. También está la opción de ir a otra sala donde hay una cortina, la cual esconde una especie de sarcófago. A medida que avanza la noche, esta cortina se abrirá y si no se la mantiene cerrado, The Thing ("La Cosa" en español) atacará al jugador. Una de las desventajas que pueden presentarse además de los animatrónicos, es la energía. Si las puertas se mantienen cerradas por mucho tiempo, la electricidad se irá y dejará todo a oscuras, dándole a los animatrónicos una gran oportunidad para atrapar al jugador y terminar su noche. Hard Mode (Modo difícil) Nikson lanzó una versión del juego donde todos los animatrónicos son más violentos y tienen una apariencia más desgastada y terrorífica. Curiosamente, al jugar en este modo, toda la oficina se llena de una tonalidad roja. Otra cosa que también agregó a este modo es un nuevo animatrónico en los Extras. Créditos *'Nikson' - Creador, Desarrollador, Programador, Escritor, Modelador *'Smashing_Renders' - Modelador de personajes, Ayudante *'Expand' - Escritor de las llamadas e historia, Idealizador *'Kane Carter' - Ayuda general *'Patrick Richards'- Actor de voz Curiosidades *El sonido del jumpscare de los animatrónicos es el mismo que otro fangame de Nikson, The Joy of Creation. *La apariencia de "The Thing" parece asemejarse a la de Nightmarionne, solamente que tiene mas dientes y una cabeza más grande. *El Creador Nikson lanzó los modelos oficiales de los animatronicos para SFM workshop. |-|TNaR 2= Those Nights at Rachel's 2 es un futuro fangame desarrollado por Nikson inspirado en la serie Five Nights at Freddy's creada por Scott Cawthon. El juego actuará como secuela oficial de Those Nights at Rachel's. Descripción Créditos *'Nikson'- Creador, desarrollador, programador, escritor, modelador de superficies. *'Smashing_Renders'- Modelador de personajes, ayudante. *'Expand'- Llamadas de teléfono y autor de la historia, chico de las ideas. *'Patrick Richards'- Actor de voz. |-|Galería= Teaser TNaR 213638.jpg 213580.jpg|El show ha terminado.. 211464.jpg 211463.jpg 211462.jpg 210699.jpg 210697.jpg 210696.jpg 210693.jpg 216689.jpg|Secretos.. 217856.jpg|Escóndete 218459.jpg|Apoyándose en 218460.jpg|La parte de atrás 218461.jpg|El lado derecho 218463.jpg|Monitor #1 218462.jpg|Monitor #2 224200.jpg Lightes.jpg|Teaser iluminado TNaR 2 0jKdGyG.jpg|Primer teaser del juego. R5EVPQp.png|Primer teaser iluminado. teaser_pete_by_niksonyt-d9vtid8.png|Segundo teaser del juego teaserbright.png|Segundo teaser iluminado. Highresscreenshot012415-jscnmrr7.png|Tercer teaser del juego. ray_by_niksonyt-d9wstmm.jpg|Cuarto teaser del juego. raybri.jpg|Cuarto teaser iluminado. Note la frase "Your friend" (Tu amigo). bane_teaser_by_niksonyt-d9xq7n4.png|Quinto teaser del juego. banebright.png|Quinto teaser iluminado. Note la frase "Not everyone is born equal" (No todo el mundo nace igual). TNaR_2_-_Teaser_6.jpg Juego Titlescreentnar.gif|Menú principal Shadowrachel.gif|Momento en el que se puede presenciar la aparición de Shadow Rachel Jumpscares Tnardoug.gif|1º Jumpscare de Doug (Note cómo le pega un puñetazo al jugador después de asustarlo) Tnardoug2.gif|2º Jumpscare de Doug Tnarbullet.gif|Jumpscare de Bane Tnarpig.gif|Jumpscare de Pete Tnarraccoon.gif|Jumpscare de Ray Tnarpuppet.gif|1ºJumpscare de The Thing Tnarpuppet3.gif|2º jumpscare de The Thing Unknow.gif|Jumpscare de un animatrónico desconocido que ataca cuando la energía se agota (Se recomienda abrir la imagen para ver mejor) Extras Rachelextra.gif|Rachel en los extras Dougextra.gif|Doug en los extras Petextras.gif|Pete en los extras Banextras.gif|Bane en los extras. Rayextra.gif|Ray en los extras. Thethingextra.gif|The Thing en los extras (Sólo en la versión "Hard Mode"). Otros TNaRIcon.png|Icono del juego. Trailer Those Nights at Rachel's - Filler Trailer|Teaser Trailer Those Nights at Rachel's - Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay trailer Categoría:Fangames